


Day Five - Taste

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Karasuno, Kissing, Lesbians, these stray so far from the prompts lmao, volleyball managers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: But Yachi Hitoka was the answer, apparently. To the boys it must have seemed like just the presence of another girl helped Kiyoko come out of her shell, but it wasn't. It was Yachi herself. The nervous, small, adorable girl that Kiyoko, inexplicably, wanted to be closer to.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 58





	Day Five - Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading it really means so much to me.  
> Have fun!

It was nice, having another girl around in the club. Before it had always felt so nerve-wracking. Kiyoko would be afraid that if she spoke she would implode somehow. But it didn't feel right, because she cared about these boys, about this club but didn't know how to show it.

But Yachi Hitoka was the answer, apparently. To the boys it must have seemed like just the presence of another girl helped Kiyoko come out of her shell, but it wasn't. It was Yachi herself. The nervous, small, adorable girl that Kiyoko, inexplicably, wanted to be closer to.

Even now, as Yachi studied the boys’ practice, Kiyoko couldn't stop smiling at the seemingly awed expression on the younger girl’s face as she watched spike after spike, almost cringing when the ball connected with the floor. 

Strangely, it was always during break time that it looked like Yachi was most in her element. Even though they all remembered times when Yachi couldn't stand up against a fly, she had grown a lot and would not hesitate to walk up to the boys and praise them for their plays.

“Asahi-san! That last spike was really amazing! I think if I tried to touch it both my arms would break,” she spoke, giggling nervously and rubbing her arms before quickly turning to Nishinoya. “And then you actually picked it up! It was like… Like whoosh! And fwoom!” She used big arm gestures and Kiyoko laughed, the strange habit of Hinata’s fitting her perfectly. 

When the squeaking of shoes and slamming of volleyballs continued, Kiyoko began to show Yachi how to interpret her notes, pointing out the shorthand that only she herself used, Yachi occasionally letting out little understanding _ohh’_ s as she finally was able to comprehend Kiyoko’s quick notes. While it didn't seem Yachi was, Kiyoko was painfully aware of the small blonde peering over her shoulder.

“Hitoka-chan, would you like me to walk you to your house again today?” The same question every day, with the same stuttering answer.

“S-sure! I’m, um, I’m going to go change.” She quickly turned and almost tripped over her own feet but righted herself quickly before Kiyoko could react. “I’m fine!” she squeaked as she ran to the club room.

Normally walking with Yachi was a friendly and relatively quiet journey, both girls walking and talking about whatever came to mind. Kiyoko was composed while Yachi was nervous, but it worked. It made sense.

“How are your classes going? I know how it gets more difficult when you join a club.” Kiyoko looked up as she spoke, watching stars twinkle in the Autumn sky. The day was warm for October, but both girls were still bundled in jackets and scarves.

“Oh, um, it’s going, well it’s going alright. As long as I’m still paying attention it works out fine.” Just then, her stomach growled loudly, and when Kiyoko looked over Yachi was practically frozen in place, mortified. Kiyoko just laughed and pulled her backpack to the side, opening the smallest compartment and pulling out a bag of strawberry pocky, gesturing to a bench along the side of the road.

“Do you want to share?” she asked kindly. They sat on the bench and Kiyoko tore open the small bag and placed it between them, taking turns pulling out the pink treats. 

They continued to chat about whatever, both content with sitting next to the other. Finally, when Yachi reached back down for another stick, she found only one left and blushed. “I’m sorry! They were yours and I um–”

“It’s okay Hitoka-chan! I offered to share because I wanted you to have some.” Kiyoko smiled and took the last stick, facing the strawberry end towards Yachi. “Do you want to share?” she repeated, the question echoing the earlier sentiment. The blonde’s eyes opened wide, her mouth falling open a little.

“Um, K-Kiyoko-san, you can’t mean that,” her voice wobbled and Kiyoko was almost afraid that she had pushed too far when Yachi’s blush deepened and she nodded slightly. She took the other end of the pocky stick and placed it in her mouth, prompting Kiyoko to do the same. Their faces were already so close and yet Yachi was looking anywhere but at Kiyoko as her cheeks continued to redden. 

Slowly, almost painfully slowly, they both began to nimble on their ends. It felt like ages, but the view was Yachi’s face, so Kiyoko didn’t mind. Eventually, their noses touched and Yachi squeaked, but Kiyoko just tilted her head to the side and continued. _To any bystander_ , Kiyoko thought, _it must look like we’re kissing_. 

And then they did. Their kiss was sweet, warm lips pressed against her own. In that brief moment, it felt as if there was nothing else in the world, that nothing mattered except the kiss they shared. Yachi’s mouth tasted sweet, a definite strawberry flavor to her lips and Kiyoko smiled against them, a sarcastic _I wonder why_ playing in her mind.

Kiyoko was the first to pull away, keeping their foreheads rested on each other and smiling. “I wouldn’t mind doing this again,” she spoke, almost licking her lips for the opportunity to taste that strawberry flavor again.

“Y-yeah,” Yachi replied, “that would be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
